Uchihas Don't Cry
by Kylie-Chan
Summary: PreMassacre. 9 year old Mariko Uchiha stumbles upon something interesting after she accidentally cuts her finger. Light ItaxSasu Uchihacest.


A/N: This is the result of thinking too much about the Uchihas, and accidentally slicing my finger open. Enjoy, darlings.

WARNING: Light Uchihacest (ItaxSasu), If you don't like, don't read.

Disc.: I don't own Naruto, end of story.

-----------------------------------

Uchihas don't cry.

Mariko knew that. Her mother and father told her that all the time, ever since she was 3. It was the reason she didn't cry when she sliced her finger open with her kunai. No, she calmly walked down to the nearest house, with the intention of politely asking for a bandage. She thought herself quite brave for a nine year old girl who's middle finger was bleeding profusely.

She absently stuck it in her mouth, sucking on the metallic flavored digit carefully. She recalled hearing somewhere that saliva only made cuts bleed more, so she took it out of her mouth. It stung, and it still continued to bleed. She could see the glint of white amidst the red, but remained calm. She saw the home of her classmate, Sasuke, and decided that since Sasuke's mother was such a nice woman, she would ask her for the bandage.

She politely called out her name at the door, making sure that she was neither too loud nor too quiet. No one answered her call, however, and she frowned. Were both parents out on a mission then? She almost turned round to leave, but she heard a quiet thump, which immediately made her curious. Someone must have been home…so why didn't they answer her call?

Going into someone's house without permission was both disrespectful, and as far as Mariko knew illegal. Her injury was bad, yes, but she could always go to the next house. However, after hearing that small noise, she couldn't help but quietly sneak into the house, leaving her shoes outside. If she got caught, she would merely say that she needed some help because of her finger, and that she'd tried asking for someone's help at the door. Yes, that would work. She was quite confident of herself now, so she moved with very little fear down the hallways.

As she passed one of the doors, she heard a small voice say, "Sorry, Nii-san." Mariko stopped at that voice, recognizing it as Sasuke's, and carefully positioned herself in front of the door. She heard a small sigh, and it took her a few moments to recognize the other voice.

"It's alright Sasuke. But this is why I tell you not to run on these floors."

It was Itachi, the widely known Uchiha prodigy. Mariko had met him a few times, and was completely in awe of him. And now here she was, listening to him and Sasuke talk. She noticed that there was a small crack between the door and the frame, and moved so that she could see through it. What she saw was Itachi carefully bandaging Sasuke's knee, and putting two and two together, she figured that he must have been running and tripped.

"Hai, I know…but what about Mari-chan?" So Sasuke _had_ heard her.

"I'm sure she left already," Itachi responded. Sasuke looked down guiltily, and Mariko felt a little guilty as well.

"Well, you're finished," Itachi said quietly, offering a smile small to his younger brother.

"Arigatou nii-san!" Mariko watched as Sasuke flung his arms around his older brother, and again she stuck her bleeding finger into her mouth, forgetting all about closing up the small wound.

"Your welcome, otoutou."

"I love you nii-san!" Sasuke shouted cheerfully. Mariko felt a momentary pang of jealousy when Sasuke uttered these words to his brother; she had no siblings to tell her they loved her. But her jealousy was quickly forgotten when Itachi pressed his lips against her younger classmate's. She felt her eyes widen, and she unconsciously bit down on her finger, painfully drawing more blood. She was fairly certain that brothers weren't supposed to kiss. When Itachi broke the kiss, she noticed that Sasuke's eyes were glazed over in a peculiar way.

"Itachi…nii-san…" He was breathing heavily, and for some reason, Mariko found all of this entrancing, and she couldn't bring herself to look away. She wanted to understand what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Don't worry abou-"

"That felt…nice."

Mariko watched Itachi's face carefully, trying to catch a change in his expression. His eyes widened about a fraction of an inch, and his lips curved slightly upward. She couldn't tell whether he was surprised, happy, or both.

"I love you, otoutou." Itachi pulled Sasuke into a gentle embrace, and Mariko blinked. She wasn't supposed to be here. She needed to leave. She quietly, quickly, moved back to the front door, grabbing her shoes without bothering to put them on. She didn't realize that she'd left a slight trail of blood on the spotless floors, which Itachi later discovered with a frown.

But as Mariko ran home, her mind did register two things. One was that love could be shared with anyone, regardless of relation. The second was that her finger held a surprising amount of blood.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It's true; they do. Take it from someone who just found out first hand. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this odd little story.


End file.
